


Begonias

by RowanKayWho



Series: Love is the Flower You've Got to Let Grow [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blood, Canon Compliant, Danger, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, Humor, Knives, Language of Flowers, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Not What It Looks Like, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Survival Horror, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: Begonias: Danger, cautiousness.The one in which Oikawa, his friends, and his girlfriend venture into a decrepit house against their better judgement.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Love is the Flower You've Got to Let Grow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Begonias

**Author's Note:**

> To begin, I took this down and reposted it after making a few changes so I’m sorry if you’ve already read this!
> 
> This isn't the one I set out to write, but I had this idea and I decided to run with it. This was super fun to do, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, I want to add a disclaimer to this one. There are mentions of blood and violence. There are some instances of injury, however, nothing is described too graphically. I believe the most graphic language used was "blood squirted." So, if you don't do well with mentions of violence/injury or acute horror, this probably isn't for you.
> 
> My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything. Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters.

“Do I really have to go up the stairs?” She whined, looking at Mattsun and Maki with pleading eyes. The stairwell was dark, her flashlight only illuminating the steps directly in front of her and was seemingly covered in crimson streaks. And, to make matters worse, there were footsteps pacing directly above them.

“Obviously,” Maki rolled his eyes, “I don’t think it’s a good idea to turn back towards the operating table or makeshift jail cell.”

“But... but why can’t you or Mattsun do it. This was your idea in the first place.” Her hands started shaking now, anxiety slowly filling her entire being until she was a mess of nerves. She was seriously regretting her life choices up until now.

“Because, as our manager, you’re in charge.” He said matter-of-factly, nudging her shoulder as if that would propel her forward quicker.

“Besides, Oikawa’s too scared to do it.” Mattsun pointed out with a snicker.

He was right, of course. Oikawa was directly behind her, head pushed into her shoulder and hands encircling her waist tightly. As far as she could tell, he wasn’t even looking up at the scene in front of him. It would have been cute had she not been scared shitless herself.

“Iwa?” She asked hopefully. If anyone could get them through this, it was Aoba Johsai’s vice captain and ace. He was the strongest and, arguably, the bravest of them all.

“Fine,” Iwaizumi sighed. He pushed Maki away and took his place to her left, taking control of the situation and looking up at the door separating them from the rest of the house.

He slowly pushed the door open with a creak, causing them all to wince. Any noise could get them caught. The hallway at the top of the staircase was illuminated by several small candles and dull light fixtures. Their footsteps echoed as they continued their escape from the house, collecting ammunition for the handgun as they went. It was the only weapon they had to protect themselves and, if it came down to it, they weren’t going to let it go to waste.

However, when he reached the end of the hallway, their hopes were crushed as the door to the adjoining room was locked.

“Great,” he hissed, “Back to the basement we go.”

Oikawa peered over her shoulder and frowned. “Isn’t that a bad idea, though?”

“Do you have a better one?” Iwaizumi asked with a wry smile.

“No,” he grumbled as he rested his chin on her shoulder this time.

Without further discussion, he made his way back down the short hallway to the entrance to the basement. But, before he could walk down the stairs again, a woman shouted at him from her position against the left wall. Her skin was pale, which contrasted greatly with her dark hair. She looked unwell, however, she didn’t seem to want any help. Instead, she seemed hellbent on causing him harm.

Oikawa squeaked as she lunged forward with a bloody dagger. (Y/N) had a similar reaction and pushed herself into him until his back hit a hard surface, rendering them immobile from fear. Similarly, Mattsun gave a shout of surprise and jumped to the side as if meaning to dodge her advances. Maki, however, was doubled over in laughter while Iwaizumi fought her off with a hatchet he found stuck in the wall — he didn’t trust his aim with the gun.

The five of them really did make quite a group.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi swore as he hit her with the hatchet one more time. The woman fell to the ground unceremoniously, after which he wasted no time in advancing to the adjoining room. Its door, as if by magic, was now unlocked.

He barely made it five steps into the next corridor before the woman was back, this time with a screwdriver. She stabbed it into the centre of his palm before grabbing a chainsaw and stalking towards him menacingly.

It was only now did Iwaizumi panic. “Help me!”

For the first time that night, Oikawa spring into action and tried to help. Together, they attempted to pull the screwdriver out while she approached them. However, it was all for naught when she stood over them and cut off his hand. Blood squirted from the amputated limb as the hand rolled across the floor.

Much to their surprise, the woman stumbled away immediately, knocking over a vase of begonias and the rotting table they sat atop in the process. The flowers would have been beautiful had they not been splattered with blood.

“Okay, someone else lead now. I’m done.” Iwaizumi huffed, crossing his arms angrily. This definitely wasn’t his idea of fun.

“Tooru,” (Y/N) whispered, “I think it’s your turn.”

He whined in protest but began to lead the way. This gave her a chance to hide, so she quickly moved behind him and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. She did, however, ensure to keep her grip lose so she wouldn’t kill them. That was the house and its inhabitants’ job.

Speaking of, the house seemed quiet now — almost too quiet — as they continued to their objective. Earlier, a different woman had called the old rotary phone and instructed them to head for the attic. None of them knew if they could trust her, but it was better than nothing.

Everything was going well for Oikawa until he reached the ladder in the attic. He began climbing it when the psychotic woman from earlier cut through the hatch above them with a chainsaw, startling them all. The ladder snapped beneath him, causing them to fall to the ground. With shaky hands, he pulled out the gun and steeled himself to shoot. However, it was all too much and he panicked when she lunged for him.

Mattsun and Maki yelled in sync as the chainsaw came down onto his head, while Oikawa screamed directly into (Y/N)’s ear as he tried to hide his face in her neck. The latter covered her face with her hands, unwilling to see the aftermath of his mistake, while Iwaizumi groaned in frustration. When she uncovered her eyes, however, they were back to the attic as if nothing happened.

“Is it over?” Oikawa asked, looking forward as if he hadn’t just died.

She hummed in response, blinking rapidly as she steeled herself for the fight that was about to come. Just as it had started before, the woman came from above with the roar of a chainsaw. Though, every time they seemed to get close to defeating her with their lacklustre handgun, one of them died and they started over again. It wasn’t until Maki, who had been happy to watch his friends try and fail, reluctantly took control that the woman fell.

“Take that, bitch.” He said with a laugh, pocketing the handgun like a cowboy and heading back the way they came with a smile. “Let’s go.”

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Iwaizumi grumbled, throwing his head back in frustration.

“Where would be the fun in that?” Maki smirked mischievously, eyes glinting as if he knew something the rest of them didn’t. “Now, I think it’s Oikawa’s turn to lead again.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes as Oikawa began vehemently protesting, shaking his head as his eyes welled with tears for the first time since they had the misfortune of entering the decrepit house. It was safe to say he was sufficiently freaked out at this point. So, with a heavy sigh, she moved in front of him and took the lead. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of her jaw in thanks as he wrapped his arms around her waist once again.

There was only one way to go now that the ladder was broke, and that was the way they came. With a heavy sigh, she spared one more glance at the woman’s body to make sure she wouldn’t come after them and opened the door. She immediately regretted that decision as a sickly man grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around roughly.

“Welcome to the family,” he growled before punching her square in the face. Her legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground with a loud thud. The room became fuzzy and unfocused, but that didn’t matter. She was swiftly dealt with as the man brought his boot down onto her face.

Although the next hour was a blur to her, she knew they were making progress. For the first time that night, Mattsun was crowned the leader of their group and somehow managed to get them out of the house. She had a sneaking suspicion that he and Maki knew more about the house than they let on, but she didn’t question it. In a sick way, they were all having fun so it didn’t matter.

He led them through a gate and across a rickety bridge that creaked every step they took. However, that wasn’t what freaked her out. The small house — if you could even call it that — was missing large chunks of the floor, which exposed the marsh it was built on, and completely infested with bugs. Swarms of venomous flies attacked them every other room, while unnaturally large bees attempted to sting them. Luckily, Mattsun was a really good shot.

“Hey, look what I got!” His grin was feral as he held up his new toy. Her jaw dropped in awe and jealousy as he brandished a makeshift flamethrower. After pulling the trigger so it would emit small puffs of fire, he grinned even wider. “Fire, motherfucker.”

“I need to try that,” (Y/N) made grabby motions with her hands, “Gimme!”

“Someone’s finally excited to explore,” he said as he handed it to her.

Iwaizumi blanched. “This is not a good idea.”

“This is a great idea. Just watch.” She huffed, stomping through the shack with newfound purpose. With the flamethrower in her hands, she felt invincible. None of the bugs stood a chance as she burned them and their nests, effectively clearing out each room methodically. “See? I’m doing great, Iwa.”

He frowned, watching from afar as she approached the final room she had to clear. “I have a bad feeling about—“

As she opened the door with a creak, an old woman poked her head out and glared. She looked just as sick as her husband and, somehow, even more insane. “Stay. The fuck. Out!”

(Y/N) screamed, instinctively trying the burn her as the door was slammed in her face. Iwaizumi rushed forward and snatched the flamethrower from her hands before she could waste any more of its precious fuel.

“Told you,” he deadpanned while Mattsun and Maki pissed themselves laughing at her expense. Oikawa was the only one who kept quiet, although it was because he was too scared to say anything. He, too, had screamed when the woman angrily screeched at them.

Iwaizumi walked them back to the safe room without another word, somehow managing to evade the patrolling old woman perfectly. When the door closed behind them with a soft click, he pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a shaky breath. “I think we’re done for the day. Get us out of this godforsaken place.”

“Aw, but we’re just getting to the good part.” Maki whined, taking the controller from Iwaizumi’s outstretched hand anyway.

“You guys are the worst,” Oikawa groaned. He finally removed his face from the crook of (Y/N)’s neck, resting his chin on her shoulder instead. “You’re never allowed to choose a game ever again.”

“How else are we supposed to acquire blackmail then?” Mattsun teased, scrolling through his phone. “I mean, look at this gem!”

All of them huddled around him as he showed them his screen. It was a shaky video captured earlier that night when no one was paying attention. As the realization dawned on them about what moment he captured, and what other moments he might have, they all frowned.

“Goddammit.” Iwaizumi groaned as the dulcet sounds of his own screams played in the background.

Maki, inspired by his best friend, pulled out his own phone and showed them a different video. Now it was Oikawa’s turn to groan because, instead of Iwaizumi, it was now his screams that filled the room as he tried to bargain with the chainsaw woman during their fifth attempt at defeating her.

“Please don’t kill me! I’ll get you out of here, I promise,” Mattsun mocked, “Ah! Don’t make me sic Iwa-chan on you!”

Everyone except Oikawa, who was pouting, were laughing now. “You’re all so mean.”

(Y/N) smiled, “It’s okay, Tooru. I still love you.”

“Thank—“

“Even if I do wear the pants in this relationship,” she joked.

“Savage,” Mattsun and Maki snickered.

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Don’t worry, the two of us will always protect you.”

“Whatever,” he grumbled half-heartedly, “At least we all survived.”

“Yeah, until next time.” Maki said conspiratorially.

“No!” The three of them shouted in unison, while Mattsun and Maki once again pissed themselves laughing. All of them knew, however, they would be paying the old house a visit in the future. They had to know how the story ended.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who is curious, the game they're playing is Resident Evil 7 (PS4) and their reactions to things - mostly Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and the reader's - are based off my own reactions. This one shot doesn't actually contain any major spoilers either, so check it out if you're into survival horror games or horror in general.


End file.
